Gunslinger: Resurrection
by OrangeSpark5555
Summary: The war was over, everything was over. Naruto clutching for dear god, as he draws his last breath while saying his goodbyes to his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. As he fades away from the living he is suddenly transported to the domain of the most powerful being in the universe. Then he suddenly wakes up as a baby? "What is going on here?" (Authors Note)
1. Prologue

**Gunslinger Resurrection: the Prologue**

* * *

The battle was over... They won, she was gone... Naruto managed to seal her away for good never to be seen again. The rain poured down on the battle field as the people cheered for the victory...it was all over.

Naruto, in the center of it all, was lying down in the arms of his best friend Sasuke. Before Naruto sealed Kaguya away she made a last-ditch effort and stabbed Naruto in the abdomen with one of her needles. Naruto carried on and sealed her for good ending this whole fiasco.

"We need to get you a medic Naruto!" Sasuke yelled while clutching his dying friend in his arms.

"No...I'm long gone now Sasuke...it's too late for me..." Naruto said while slowly turning his head to see the crowd of people running towards them.

"What do you mean...we can save you Naruto..." Sasuke said while forcing the tears to not fall down.

"Nah...My body is failing me...I don't think I can last for too long." Naruto chuckled while coughing a little blood out of his mouth.

"What about Hokage! What about your dreams Naruto! Don't die on me now!" Sasuke cried

"Sasuke, before I leave this world...grab my gun..." Naruto coughed

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's signature gun in his hand as he was told.

"Sasuke, I want you to keep it...these were very precious to me...I want you to grab the blueprints in my room, give it to the Hokage. I think it will...help the future of... the leaf." Naruto said

"I understand," Sasuke said as the tears finally were left loose from his tear ducts.

As the life was fading from Naruto's eyes, Naruto just smiled. He finally changed the world, saved it actually. He made a difference in the world for the new generation.

Naruto started to remember the good times in his life, from having ramen with the Hokage to training with Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke and even the sports tournament of the hidden leaf.

As Naruto drew his last breath, Sasuke just watched and cried. The group finally made it over after running a long distance to them and saw Naruto draw his last breath.

"Is...he?" Sakura choked as she saw Naruto in his arms.

"He's gone..." Sasuke cried

* * *

 **With Naruto...**

* * *

Naruto woke up in a white place, just white. Naruto didn't know where he was, but this place felt nice. It felt like he was washed over with warmth and love.

"Where am I..." Naruto mumbled as he walked around

" **Ah...I was expecting you Naruto Uzumaki." A voice said in the deep white void Naruto was currently standing in.**

Naruto turned around and was face to face with a being emitting so much light, radiance and love that could blind any regular person, but for some reason, Naruto was not blinded...no...it was more like he staring at it, drawn to it.

" **I am God, or Kami as they say it in your world." The being chuckled**

"Wait, so am I in Heaven right now?" Naruto asked

" **No, not currently young one, you are in the gap in between the afterlife and the living," God said as he looked at Naruto.**

"So am I dead?" Naruto asked while scratching his head in confusion.

" **Yes, but I am here to make a proposition to you," God said as he walked towards Naruto while sporting a smile.**

" **I've seen your hardships in your life as you were growing up so I am willing to send you to a new dimension grow up. Start over and live your life like you should have." God said**

"Really?" Naruto said as he was clearly flabbergasted at the crazy proposition God gave him. It sounded so surreal, something out of a manga.

" **Indeed, young one. I'm willing to let you start over as a baby. Sadly I cannot reborn you in a standard way so you will be an orphan once again, but you will be sent to a loving orphanage in this new dimension. I think you'll like it there." God said**

" **So, do you take my offer, or shall I escort you to the afterlife..." God continued**

"I'll take it...I know that I want to visit my family once again, but I feel like it will be a little boring to die now. I haven't experienced it all yet, since I died so young. Might as well die a second time happy." Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

" **I understand...Well, I bid you farewell then." God chuckled as he walked away.**

"Wait, aren't you going to-" Naruto said as he was cut off by the floor suddenly disappearing. He started to fall into a pit of darkness.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto yelled

* * *

 **Timelapse**

Naruto suddenly woke up in a basket in front of a building. For some reason, he felt small, weak and feeble. His eyes started darting around as he was trying to be aware of his surroundings. Naruto then tried calling out to someone but it only came out as incoherent gargles and noises.

Suddenly a lady came out of the building and she looked right at him with a sort of shimmering look in her eyes, like she found something absolutely precious.

"Oh, look at this little cute baby!" The lady squealed

'Wait...baby...oh shit...' Naruto thought

' **I'M A BABY!' Naruto exclaimed in his head**

* * *

 **End of Prologue**

 **Alright, finally made a new story for my gunslinger fanfic. I do understand that my gunslinger fanfic hasn't really taken off as of yet, but I have been reading so many fanfictions of Naruto X High School DxD that I just had to. I hope the start or prologue of this story was sort of interesting but, I understand if it wasn't, I'm not good with the emotional and sappy shit. So I hope you guys enjoy this new story I cooked up for you guys!**

 **Note: This story Naruto will be generally laid back and chill. I found Naruto's original personality to be absurdly obnoxious to the point where it was absolutely ridiculous!**

 **Main Pairing: Naruto X Akeno**


	2. Chapter 1

**Gunslinger Resurrection: Meeting**

* * *

It has been 9 years since Naruto was sent to the orphanage. It has been 9 years since he died, and it has been 9 years since he was brought back to the living. Naruto was just lying down in his bed looking up at the ceiling while reminiscing about his past life.

'It's been a while, huh...' Naruto thought.

Naruto looked outside while sighing. He was pretty bored cooped up in his room. He didn't really have much to do. The orphanage was not really wealthy as they barely had anything to entertain the children. Naruto already read all the books they had in the orphanage except for...

Naruto then eyed a large book, that in bold letters said, **1000+ plus words contained within with visual** **examples!**

'Shit, I am not reading the dictionary...' Naruto said in his head while quickly shaking his head no.

Naruto decided to play some soccer outside to pass the time, maybe even travel around the large forest. He picked up the ball and ran down the stairs. The building he was in was made out of wood and steel beams. It had a rather homey feel to it. It was very welcoming to say the least. It was mostly lit up with torches because the orphanage could not spare the extra money. When you are feeding 80+ kids you'll need all the money you can get.

"Aiko-san, I'll be going outside to play some soccer!" Naruto yelled while bolting out the door.

"Just be careful Naruto!" Aiko yelled

Aiko was the lady that found Naruto. She was a nice young lady with brown hair. She was not the most curvaceous but there was no denying that she was beautiful. She had chocolate brown eyes and a decent bust size. She was the caretaker of the orphanage.

"Hai, Hai!" Naruto exclaimed

Naruto ran around kicking the ball. He was slowly dribbling the ball into the forest. He wanted to travel around the forest and play soccer at the same time, win-win am I right?

Naruto was happily enjoying the scenery while kicking his ball when he heard a muffled noise. It sounded awfully like crying. Naruto started to look around, trying to find the source of the noise.

He then came across a crying girl. She was a small girl around his age with black hair and purple eyes. She had scratch marks all over her body and she looked absolutely famished. Naruto quickly ran over to her leaving his ball behind.

"Hey, do you need help!" Naruto yelled while running over.

She flinched in fear and looked at Naruto's approaching form. She started to try to stand up and run, but she kept on stumbling. Naruto got to her and she looked absolutely petrified.

"No! Stay back, don't hurt me!" She yelled while shuffling her back against a tree.

"Why, would I hurt you? You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just here to help you." Naruto said while holding out his hand.

"Why would you want to help someone like me...I'm disgusting, hideous..." The girl cried while wiping her eyes.

"What? All I see is a beautiful but hurt girl in the forest. I don't see anybody hideous. If that happened I would be running away, that could have been the forest monster Aiko-san kept talking about!" Naruto yelled as he shivered at the thought.

The girl just giggled a little while slightly blushing at the compliment. Naruto just smiled, he loved making people laugh, because when people laugh they're happy...except for them batshit crazy people that laugh at death...

'Damn I met most of those people, huh...' Naruto thought.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked while taking a seat in front of the girl.

The girl seemed slightly more welcoming after the little joke he cracked about the forest monster. Maybe she trusted him a little more because he didn't do anything to hurt or harm her so far.

"My name is Akeno Himejima. " The girl answered while wiping away her tears.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm from an orphanage really close by." Naruto smiled.

"So, do you need help? You look hungry and I don't like leaving pretty girls like you behind in a forest like this." Naruto chuckled.

"It would be...appreciated Naruto-san." Akeno said in a somewhat shy tone.

"Alright let's go!" Naruto exclaimed in a jolly manner as he got up and started walking to the orphanage.

"Wait! I can't walk!" Akeno yelled as she saw him go.

"Oh sorry, I got a little carried away there..." Naruto said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Baka..." Akeno mumbled under her breath.

"So how will you bring m-"Akeno was cut off abruptly when suddenly, she was lifted off the ground. Her mouth let out a squeak from surprise.

"Ummm... Akeno-san did you just...squeak..." Naruto asked

"Yes..." Akeno answered while covering her face in embarrassment.

"That was...cute..." Naruto mumbled while he started carrying Akeno to the orphanage he lived in.

Akeno just blushed at the compliment.

Eventually after a short while of walking they reached the orphanage. Naruto kicked open the doors to the orphanage and walked in.

"Aiko-san I'm back, I brought a guest!" Naruto yelled.

Aiko walked out of the living room of the orphanage with a little army of kids behind her. She looked at the girl he had in her arms and was slightly shocked. Akeno had injuries scattered around many different parts of her body. Aiko quickly ran over and scooped the girl into her arms, initiating another squeak from Akeno from the slight shock.

Aiko quickly ran to the medical room of the orphanage with Naruto right behind her not making any sound whatsoever.

"Naruto, where did you find her?" Aiko asked while she was treating Akeno's wounds.

"I found her in the forest crying, with all those injuries over her body." Naruto said as he looked at Aiko tending to Akeno's wounds.

"So what's your name, darling?" Aiko smiled while looking face to face with Akeno.

"Ummm...my name is Akeno Himejima." Akeno responded shyly.

"Well, my name is Aiko and I'm the caretaker of this here, orphanage." Aiko smiled while wrapping up Akeno's arms with medical tape.

"Alright all done!" Aiko said.

Akeno got off the table she was placed on and tried walking around. She could walk around pretty well now, whatever Aiko did, it worked wonders.

"Alright, Akeno! You're all better!" Naruto exclaimed while patting her on the back.

"Itai!" Akeno grumbled while rubbing her back.

"Naruto, you know that I just patched up Akeno-chan." Aiko sighed while bopping him on the head.

"Itai!" Naruto yelled.

"Thank you, Aiko-san." Akeno thanked while bowing.

"You're welcome. May I ask you a couple of questions Akeno-chan?" Aiko smiled .

"Yes." Akeno said while taking a seat in front of Aiko.

"So how did you get in the forest, all banged up." Aiko asked.

Akeno flinched at the question.

"My...mommy got killed...at my house." Akeno said while tears started leaking out of her eyes. Naruto saw this and quickly did what he did best, hugging. Akeno held on to him, like her life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry Akeno. It was rude of me to ask such a question." Aiko apologized.

"It's...alright...I can't change anything, it's in the past now..." Akeno sniffled.

"I guess I'll be going." Akeno said while slowly leaving the room.

"Wait! Akeno don't go!" Naruto yelled while running over and grabbing her hand. Aiko quickly made her way to Akeno to.

"Akeno-chan you can stay here with us." Aiko smiled.

"B-But I d-don't want to be a burden for you guys..." Akeno stuttered.

"Don't be silly! This place is made for people like you and me!" Naruto chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked.

"We all don't have parents." Naruto responded.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked absolutely shocked at this revelation.

"This is an orphanage Akeno-chan. This is the place where most children go when they don't have a mommy or daddy anymore." Aiko answered

"We understand the pain of not having a mommy and daddy anymore Akeno-chan. So we can help you through this together! So will you stay here Akeno? Please?" Naruto whined with anime tears running down his eyes.

Akeno giggled

"Sure." Akeno smiled.

"Great, let me introduce you to the other kids!" Naruto grinned in glee while dragging Akeno to the group of kids in the playroom.

* * *

 **7 Years Later...**

* * *

7 years have passed since Akeno arrived to the orphanage with Naruto. Since then the two became inseparable. The two quickly became the best of friends, doing everything together. Heck, they even bathed together...well not anymore at least.

A blond haired teen was suddenly broken out of his slumber by a ray of light hitting his face through the window.

"Fucking sun..." The teen groaned.

This teen was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was now 16 years of age. He was a blond teen around 5 feet 10 inches of height. He had a lean and slightly muscular body, sporting a six pack for the world to see. He wasn't exactly the pretty boy looking guy; he had a more rogue look or delinquent look to him, probably because of his short messy blond hair and his whisker-like scar marks.

Naruto tried to fall back to sleep, rolling the other way so the sun wouldn't hit his face. He lied down for a while, slowly drifting back to sleep, but before he could do that, a knock came from his door.

"Naruto, it's time for you to wake up! It's our first day of school!" A girl's voice yelled from behind the door.

'Shit, it's Akeno!' Naruto exclaimed in his head.

"Ara, ara, so you're not opening up the door I see. " The girl said.

Suddenly the door burst wide open to reveal a beautiful black haired teen. She had a smug look on her face.

This bombshell was Akeno Himejima. She was a beautiful curvaceous teen with black hair and purple eyes. She had quite the large bust , wide hips and creamy skin. Basically the body women dreamt for.

"Thought you can hide from me, Naruto-kun? Ufufufufu!" Akeno giggled.

"Akeno, just let me sleep for another 30 minutes." Naruto groaned.

"Naruto, it's our first day in a real school today. You don't want to make a bad impression on your fellow peers today do you?" Akeno sighed.

You must be wondering why Akeno said real school, well at the orphanage they were mostly homeschooled so they didn't real go to a real school per say. Aiko suggested they finally go to a real school because she thought they need to make friends other than the kids at the orphanage.

"Don't care!" Naruto exclaimed while pulling the covers over his head.

Akeno had a tick mark on her head, she was starting to feel very frustrated at her childhood friend. She saw a nearby soccer ball and got an idea.

"Ufufufufu..." Akeno giggled

'That does not sound good...' Naruto thought while holding the covers over his head, trying to get a little more sleep.

She threw the ball at Naruto full force at where his head was located. Naruto just exclaimed in pain.

"ITAI!" Naruto yelled

"That serves you right. Have you ever learned to not keep a lady waiting Naruto-kun?" Akeno said with a playful look on her face.

"Fine, fine, you win this time Akeno-chan..." Naruto groaned while rubbing his head and walking to the washroom to prepare for school.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later...**

* * *

Naruto walked downstairs to see Akeno, Aiko and the other kids eating at a large breakfast table in the dining hall of the orphanage. Everyone spotted him gave him greetings.

"Hello, Naruto!" Everyone exclaimed

"Man, can you guys not be so loud," Naruto grumbled

Naruto sat down beside Akeno and started to eat their breakfast. They started some small talk, and some other kids around them started joining in as well.

"Is it true that you guys are going to a real school today?" A little boy asked while tugging Naruto's sleeve.

"Yeah Shiro, today is the big day!" Naruto smiled.

"Can you and Akeno-san tell me and the other kids some stories of school when you guys get back?" The little boy now named Shiro asked.

"Of course Shiro-chan." Akeno smiled.

The two quickly finished their breakfast and cleaned their plates. They grabbed their bags and headed for the door to go to school.

"See you later guys!" Naruto said while walking out the door with Akeno following behind him.

"Bye!" The kids and Aiko yelled while Akeno and Naruto left.

As the two were heading out, Naruto completely forgot where the school was. He looked towards Akeno that had a map on her phone guiding them to the school.

"Ummm...Akeno-chan...where exactly is the school again?" Naruto asked sheepishly

Akeno just facepalmed.

"We are going to Kuoh Academy in Kuoh Naruto." Akeno sighed

"Oh yeah, that!" Naruto exclaimed.

Akeno just sighed once again, knowing that this was going to be a long ass day.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Hopefully you guys like the I made this second chapter. I made it so that Akeno and Naruto are new to Kuoh, just to put a little twist on the regular crossover cliché. I hope you enjoy it, and if you guys do want a harem vote down below, but know that I will always make Akeno the main girl. And also don't vote for Rias to be in the harem, I got something in store for her in the future...**

 **-Spark Out**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gunslinger Resurrection: So It Begins**

* * *

Naruto and Akeno finally made it to school grounds. The school was absolutely large and magnificent with students and teachers alike bustling around the school grounds. Naruto was absolutely astounded by the building.

'I guess the money I saved up from my work, really paid off.' Naruto thought.

He looked towards Akeno who was right beside him. She looked happy, it was her first time at a school before. She hasn't seen so many people in one place before, because most of the time she was cooped up in the orphanage, helping Aiko with the kids.

"What are we waiting for, let go." Naruto smiled.

"Alright." Akeno smiled back

The two stepped on the school ground and started walking towards the door. The students noticed this and were instantly drawn towards Akeno.

"Hey, look at that hot girl, I don't think I've seen her before." A guy whispered.

"Is she new?" A girl whispered to another girl.

"Why the hell is a delinquent standing beside her?" A girl whispered to another student.

Naruto caught on to the secret conversations the students were having and ultimately ignored them. The two were closing into the door, but suddenly the group of male students decided to take action and flood towards Akeno, pushing Naruto to the side.

"What's your name!?" A guy yelled.

"Will you go out with me?!" A group of guys yelled.

"Uhhhhh... My name is Akeno Himejima..." Akeno said politely.

Naruto just looked at the group while sighing. He knew this was going to happen. He read up on the school and apparently it used to be an all-girl school, and it recently turned to a co-ed school, of course, horny teens would go to this school.

"I'll be going to class!" Naruto yelled.

Sadly it fell to deaf ears as Naruto walked into the school. He looked around for his classroom with his schedule. Sadly, he didn't even have one class with Akeno, but at least he could talk to her during lunch.

Naruto walked into an average classroom. With generally average students...except for the three pervs reading their hentai and boasting about their porn collection.

He did the regular introduction to the class and took a seat. Most of the students in the class inched away from him because he looked like a delinquent. They started making conspiracy theories about him, like, 'Naruto was a foreign assassin, tasked with assassinating the Japanese hierarchy. The whisker marks were actually his gang tattoos, marking him as their member.'

"How the hell did they even come up with that?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

* * *

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

* * *

The class went smoothly for Naruto. During this whole period, he was just taking notes for his up and coming math test in a week. The fact that the students were ignoring him was actually a good thing since he could finish his work quickly and efficiently.

'I can't wait to eat lunch with Akeno, having no one to talk to is quite boring.' Naruto thought.

Naruto took his bags and headed out of his classroom. He was looking around the school grounds for Akeno and spotted her in the distance. He started walking to her, but a group of apparently quite popular students started walking to her, causing a large crowd of students to swarm around them. Naruto felt a small ping to his heart, but he couldn't find the reason for it.

'I guess I can...see her later tonight...' Naruto thought sadly.

Naruto walked away eating his lunch at the top of the school roof. He took a big breath of air after finishing his lunch (which was a turkey sandwich by the way).

"This day was not how I thought it would go..." Naruto said to himself while looking out at the bright blue sky.

* * *

 **After School...**

* * *

Naruto was waiting at the front of the school for Akeno. They promised each other that they would meet up after school. He was waiting there for a while. He was constantly checking his phone for any indication that she was coming out soon.

Soon all the students left the grounds as he was all alone standing outside the school. Naruto pocket his phone back into his pocket. He was slightly frustrated that Akeno broke their promise and essentially ditched him, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt and thought that she ditched for a good reason. So he left the school ground, and left for the orphanage.

* * *

 **At the orphanage...**

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto!" All the orphaned children yelled.

"Where's Akeno-chan?" A little girl asked.

"She's doing something right now," Naruto answered with a slight frown on his face.

"Where's Aiko-chan right now, kids?" Naruto asked.

"She's doing the laundry right now." The kids answered.

Naruto walked downstairs to the basement. He spotted Aiko cleaning up several clothes of the children living in the orphanage. She seemed very engrossed with her cleaning, so he walked over and tapped her shoulder. She jolted in surprise and turned around. She was met with the face of a grinning Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto it's you!" Aiko said

"Yeah, it's me." Naruto smiled

"Where's Akeno?" Aiko asked while placing down the clothes she was cleaning by hand.

"She's running late," Naruto answered

Aiko just gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"So, do you need me to start dinner or something?" Naruto asked

"Yes, that will be much appreciated." She smiled

Naruto walked back upstairs and walked towards the group of children playing with each other. He just smiled at the playing children. It was quite the heartwarming scene.

"Hey, what do you guys want for dinner?!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to overpower the sound of giggling children.

"RAMEN!" All the children yelled back with huge smiles on their face.

Naruto just chuckled and went to the kitchen to prepare the food. He skillfully made the ramen with excellent precision. He melded the spices with a level of expertise and boiled the noodles. You must have been wondering how he knows how to cook. Well, he learned from Aiko in the start when he found an interest in cooking. Then he took a job as an assistant ramen cook at a nearby ramen stand. He began to master the craft ever since.

After a while, he finished the ramen and began serving the food in several bowls. He started placing the bowls on the table, with cutlery on the side of each bowl.

"Dinner is served!" Naruto yelled.

A mob of children came rushing in, while Aiko just walked in and politely took a seat. They all began joyously eating while Naruto was sharing stories about him being at school. Throughout the whole dinner, Naruto kept on eyeing the empty seat beside him.

'I wonder where she is...' Naruto sighed.

The night went on as everyone finished their dinner and went to bed. Akeno was still not home yet. He wrapped the bowl with a clear plastic and left a note on the bowl, reminding Akeno to heat the ramen up in the microwave.

Naruto walked up to his room and opened the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him, and instantly right after, flung himself on the bed. He turned his body and was now faced up to the ceiling. He heaved a long sigh.

"How did this whole day come to shit..."

 **Days began rolling by as it seemed that Naruto was seeing less and less of Akeno every day. A whole month actually rolled by to be accurate. Naruto felt quite alone, as all the students kept away from him and he was quite frankly ignored. Naruto began to feel curious at what was going on with Akeno. Why was she gone for so long, why was she seen with those popular kids? Naruto learned that the students with Akeno were in a club called the Occult Research Club. He was now currently walking to the club room after school.**

"I wonder what the club would be doing to be keeping Akeno away from home for so long," Naruto said to himself.

Naruto was quickly approaching the building. For some reason, every single step he took towards the club room, he felt this clenching feeling in his gut.

When he arrived at the clubroom, he was met with a haunted house looking building. He thought it was kind of fitting, being that it was an Occult Research Club. Hold up...since when did Akeno like the occult.

He was going towards the door, but he was stopped by some else opening the door from the other side. Naruto bolted towards a bush and began hiding in it. Akeno and the brown-haired pervert named Issei Hyoudou were walking out of the club room.

"What the hell? Since when did Issei join that club?" Naruto asked himself in secret.

He saw the two chat for a few seconds, and then suddenly Akeno got real close. She started saying something that made Issei blush. Then Akeno started pushing herself on him.

'What the fuck is she doing!' Naruto exclaimed in his mind.

Akeno started whispering more things that made Issei blush then started sucking on his finger, quite sensually. Naruto was beyond angry now. He didn't even know why he was angry.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Naruto yelled out as he came out of the bush.

"Naruto-kun?" Akeno said with a shocked look on her face.

"Delinquent-san!?" Issei exclaimed

"I let you do your own thing for a month and I find out that you're doing this shit!" Naruto exclaimed with a few tears that were rolling down his face.

"This is a misunderstanding Naruto-kun." Akeno said while looking at Naruto's hurt face.

"No, I don't need to hear your bullshit. I know what's going on..." Naruto said while his hair was overshadowing his eyes.

Issei was just confused. He just stayed at his spot not saying a thing.

Naruto began to walk away. Akeno's tears started to be let out of her tear ducts. She just looked at his retreating form.

"Why do you care! You're not my boyfriend!" Akeno yelled at him at the heat of the moment, not thinking about the huge impact those words would do to Naruto.

Naruto just felt a pang in his heart. She's right, why did he care so much. They're not dating, she has the right of dating anyone she wanted. Naruto had no right of stopping her, but why de he feel so hurt. Why did he feel betrayed when he caught her in a compromising position with Issei. He just looked at her, with a completely broken look in his eyes.

"You're right... we aren't." Naruto said as he walked off into the night.

 **Naruto didn't come home that night...**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I put a little drama to the story as this will lead to him gaining his powers, but he will leave on a journey. (Don't worry Akeno and him are going to end up together.) Also, I decided on a single pairing but I will give some girls some screen time with Naruto. BUT if you really want a harem, I could fit it in because I was actually planning a harem at the start but changed my mind. But, for the harem, I'm only accepting 1 other girl, because it would be way easier to write it.**

 **Alright, now addressing the speed of the story. If you think the story is moving too fast, Naruto and Akeno are actually not together yet. They are just realizing their feelings. This will also give Naruto the chance to leave to find his potential in this world.**

 **Next, Rias... where do I even start? I don't hate Rias, but she will play an integral part of the story. I read up some comments on my story and I really like the idea of Rias and Riser ending up together because of the Rating Game. This might be a good idea... I could probably fit it in but maybe not, let's see what happens.**

 **NOTE: IF YOU DO NOT WANT IT, PLEASE COMMENT DOWN.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Gunslinger Resurrection: The Adventure Begins**

 **Alright, to begin this chapter, I would like to start off this chapter by saying, the plans have changed. Instead of having a full chapter of Akeno joining the club (which I thought was a generally boring idea), I would be revealing it in a later chapter. This chapter will be Naruto oriented only alright. Also, NO RIAS BASHING! Things have changed and so have this idea. I also decided this to be a small harem, but for the main pairing, it will be Naruto X Akeno for the sake of the plot.**

 **Final Harem:**

 **Akeno (Main)**

 **Inner Moka (Rosario x Vampire): Just because I thought that it would be interesting.**

 **Sinon (Sword Art Online): Really great partner for a gunslinger.**

 **Rossweisse: A suggestion from some reader, and one of my personal favorites.**

 **Yasaka: To help him with his chakra.**

 **Alright, with that out of the way, let's get started with the chapter.**

 **(UPDATE): Made this a little longer with some new details.**

* * *

Naruto was biking on the outskirts of the little town of Kuoh. He had one large backpack on his back while he was venturing out, to train his new body. He was using an old bike found inside the orphanage. It was left there by some family that donated it to the orphanage because they didn't need it. It was quite useful for someone like Naruto in this day in age.

"Huff, Huff, Huff" Naruto panted while biking down a road.

'I can't believe I'm doing this…' Naruto thought while biking down a large road.

Naruto just wanted to get away as quick as possible. He really didn't want to stay for any longer. He knew that he couldn't stay, he didn't know why but just couldn't. It hurt way too much just to see Akeno. It hurt his chest in an indescribable way...after seeing that... he just couldn't.

'I hope the kids don't miss me too much. I highly doubt the students will miss me at all... seeing how they thought I was some gang member...' Naruto thought as he sighed to himself.

Naruto was planning to stop by a nearby town to settle down for a night. He was feeling quite hungry and thirsty after biking a good while (30 minutes to be exact).

"Damn, probably another good hour until I get to the next town." Naruto huffed while sweating profusely.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

Naruto finally made it to the next town, Clover Town. It was a generally bright city and was bustling with activity. It was currently around 7:30 pm in the evening.

"Just in time…" Naruto sighed.

Naruto ruffled around in his pockets and took out around 53 000 yen in his bag, probably good enough for a couple more trips to some hotels or motels and food. Naruto biked to a local motel called Clover Sunshine.

"Tacky name if I do say so myself…" Naruto chuckled while walking in and booking a room.

After Naruto got his room, Naruto went to the supermarket nearby with some directions from some locals. He was planning to stock up on some food before leaving the next day and obviously getting some food for dinner.

He walked in the supermarket and was grabbing a bunch of non-perishable foods in cans and some good old ramen, the food of the gods.

'Oh ramen, what would I do without you…' Naruto thought as he kissed the ramen cup.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard throughout the supermarket. A loud scream was also heard, along with the voice of some man.

"I don't want to kill you for something stupid so put the money in the bag!" The voice yelled.

Naruto bolted out his aisle to see what was going on. He saw a masked man holding a handgun in his hand and pointing it to the checkout lady. The lady looked absolutely horrified and shocked. She looked absolutely terrified, he could see it in her face. She honestly thought she was going to die at that moment from the look on her face.

'I got to do something to help out…' Naruto thought frantically.

Naruto looked around and found a large sugar cane.

'This could work...' Naruto thought.

He picked it up and ran at the man, striking the man in the head. The man fell down, dropping his gun and clutching his head in pain. Naruto jumped onto the mans back and started to constantly hit the man.

"Shit!" The masked man yelled.

The man tried grabbing the gun, but Naruto hit it away from the man. The gun landed on the side while Naruto just continued with his beating.

Naruto continued to beat the living shit out of the man with the sugar cane until he went unconscious. Naruto was breathing heavily and hard as he dropped the sugar cane. His arms started to feel a little tired and he was sweating quite a lot.

'Fuck...I'm out of shape…' Naruto thought

"Oh, thank you, good sir." The lady thanked as she shook Naruto's hand up and down in thanks.

"No need to ma'am, I was just doing my duty as a good citizen. I think you should call the police though." Naruto laughed as he sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry I forgot, silly me." The lady chuckled as she picked up the phone.

Naruto looked down at the unconscious man and his eye caught something on the floor...the gun. Naruto crouched down and took the gun into his hands. It looked quite new. He didn't see any noticeable scratches on the metal of the gun, and he didn't see any noticeable indication of use.

'I haven't used one in years…' Naruto thought as he was reminiscing about his old glory days back in Konoha.

Naruto looked around and quickly shoved the gun in his pants, trying to conceal it as guns are illegal in Japan. He also grabbed some other stuff from the man such as money and a combat knife.

"Might as well take it, could be useful sometime in the future," Naruto mumbled to himself.

Naruto went back to his grocery bags and placed some cash on the counter. He left the grocery store and went back to his motel room. He placed his stuff on the table of his room and took the gun out of his pants. He took the magazine out and looked at how much ammo was in the gun.

"Full. That's good, though I probably need to make some for myself or buy some more." Naruto sighed.

He took his bag and started to see what he brought with him. He had one extra set of clothes, a laptop, a combat knife he also found on the unconscious body of the man, and a couple of ramen cups, along with regular sanitary stuff.

"Damn, that dude really had some dangerous stuff on him." Naruto whistled while looking at the new weapons he snatched.

He put away all the stuff back into his bag and zipped it up. He put the stuff in the corner of the room and lied down on his bed.

'I probably need to be more careful around people because I have some pretty dangerous stuff on me… and highly illegal stuff…' Naruto thought.

Naruto tried thinking of a good place to stay in hiding. Some places started to pop up in his mind like old abandoned houses or warehouses. But he then remembered his old survival training he got as a young ninja in Konoha.

'There are pretty nice forests around in Japan.' Naruto smiled to himself, finally deciding where he's staying.

 _ **Next Day…**_

Naruto woke up in the morning feeling great. He did his regular morning routine, such as showering and brushing his teeth. He grabbed a ramen cup for breakfast and walked out of his room with his bag and checked out.

Naruto got on his bike and biked off. He decided to bike in the forest and try to find someplace to settle down and camp for a while.

He found a nice place quite close to Clover Town, so he can still grab supplies from now and then. He found a flat plain with a stream.

"Hell yeah, I can save some money by gathering food in the forest, using the stream for drinking water and cleaning, and instead of spending money for rooms in hotels and motels, I can just make a hut or something," Naruto said to himself.

'Living in the wild in my past life sure came in handy.' Naruto thought.

During the rest of the day, Naruto started to build his campsite where he will be living in for quite a while. He had a small hut, a firepit, and a bed made out of a bunch of leaves. It was albeit a little rough around the edges but it was livable.

"Alright… What to do next…" Naruto said while looking around.

Some ramen cups and his gun caught his eye and gave him an idea. He had around 5 ramen cups and his gun had around 17 bullets in it so…

"Let's see if I still got it…" Naruto smiled to himself.

Naruto placed the ramen cups on some tree branches and some tree stumps. He took the gun and walked a good distance away from the cups and aimed his gun.

He fired. He struck one ramen cup after another. He struck every single cup, right through the middle. Naruto just smiled at himself after he saw all the cups fall down.

"Damn...I'm good…" Naruto smiled.

 _ **3 Weeks Later**_

For the past three weeks, Naruto was busy training his ass off every single day as hard as he can. He tried to get into the same shape as he was while in the Elemental Nations. He could now properly throw a knife from a distance and he got some muscle girth around his body.

He tried to channel his chakra but it was absolutely none existent. His small reserves would have been laughed at by the residence of Konoha back in the day...even Lee!

"134...135...136...137...138!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto was now currently doing some pull-ups using a branch of a tree. He was sweating quite a lot from his daily regimen. It consisted of pull-ups, push-ups, sit-ups, 5 Km run around the forest, weight lifting with large boulders, and weapons training. It was quite a difficult training regimen, but I helped Naruto get back in shape.

It was currently 2:00 in the afternoon. Naruto finished up his pull-ups and picked up some clean water in a cup from a bucket outside of his little hut.

"It's quite peaceful out here in this forest. Nothing but me and nature." Naruto sighed while drinking his water.

"These past three weeks have been great…" Naruto sighed in happiness.

What Naruto didn't know was that this peace was going to end really soon. Gunfire and explosions started occurring close to Naruto's campsite.

"What the fuck is going on!" Naruto yelled as he ran to grab his combat knife and gun.

A girl suddenly stumbled out the forest and landed in front of him. She had green hair and she was decked out in green combat gear. She had a handgun in hand and a sniper on her back.

"Found you, girl!" A voice yelled.

A man walked out of the forest holding some sort of red orb in their hands. This odd person had slicked back black hair, some noble clothes, and wings?

"Shit!" The girl yelled as the man threw the red orb at her.

She suddenly grabbed Naruto and lunged away to dodge the orb. The ground suddenly was blown apart by that attack.

The girl took the sniper from her back and started firing at the flying man. Naruto was just behind utterly confused at what was going on.

"A random girl with guns, red orbs, and a man with wings? What the fuck was going on!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

 **Chapter 3(4) End**

 **Thank you for reading a highly anticipated chapter of Gunslinger Resurrection. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading, and hopefully your back for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Gunslinger Resurrection: Greener Than Usual**

 **Hey guys, sorry for not posting for like...3 months? Well, I was literally just reading some stories and watching some anime for those three months. I was being a lazy fatass and I hope you guys forgive me… Darling in Franxx does that to some people.**

 **Also, talking about Darling in the Franxx, I really like the character of Zero Two. I'm contemplating if I should add her to the story, and I already have a plan on how I'm doing it. I just want to see if you guys also want this. Comment if you want to see Zero Two in the harem as well. Or if you guys want, I could possibly, POSSIBLY, add Ichigo instead.**

 **(You can also now vote on my profile)**

 **Alright, with that aside, let's get started with the chapter!**

 **(UPDATE): Some new parts of dialogue and new part of the battle in the start! Also, new choice in poll for Ichigo!**

* * *

Naruto just stared at the girl and the monster thing fighting with each other. He just stared in awe and slight fear. It wasn't every day where you see a flying monster man shooting red demon orbs everywhere.

He looked at the girl firing at the monster thing and noticed that she was injured. She was bleeding from the leg from her attempt to save Naruto's life.

"You can't run from me now, girl!" The monster yelled while throwing more orbs at the green haired girl.

"Shit!" She yelled

She dodged almost all the orbs but one made contact and she was flung to the side and hit a tree. The stomach area of her top was severed and her stomach was burnt.

"Now time to finish you, girl!" The monster laughed while preparing another orb in his hand.

The monster cocked his arm back and aimed for the downed girl, but he was stopped after he was shot in the arm.

"Fuck!" The monster yelled while holding his arm.

"Hey, fuckface!" Naruto yelled

The monster turned around and was met face to face with Naruto. He was holding his handgun, aimed at the monster. Naruto didn't know what came over him, fighting something he doesn't understand. But he just couldn't just watch someone die knowing he could've done something about it. Also, it was most likely that the monster would have killed him anyway.

"Don't count me out!" Naruto yelled

"Fool! (argh) You can't kill him!" The girl yelled while clutching her stomach, leaning against a tree.

"You want to die too, human? So be it!" The monster laughed while throwing orbs towards Naruto.

Naruto expertly dodged the orbs, rolling, running, jumping and ducking from every single one of them. The monster just kept throwing and was growing frustrated with Naruto.

"Just die!" The monster yelled

"Is that all you can do? Throw orbs like a child throwing a tantrum?" Naruto laughed

"DIE!" The monster yelled

The winged man started throwing at a faster pace. Naruto still was able to dodge the orbs. Naruto quickly ran up a tree and jump off of it halfway, twirling mid-air.

Naruto aimed his gun at the monster thing mid-air and started to fire bullets towards the monster. The bullets made and contact the monster yelled in pain. Naruto landed on the ground and fired a couple more rounds at the monster.

"Argh!" The monster yelled

"Not so strong now, are you Monster-san?" Naruto huffed

'I need to finish him off quick... I'm starting to lose my breath...' Naruto thought as the monster man stood back up.

"Fuck, I'm so out of shape..." Naruto laughed to himself.

Naruto rushed over with a barrage of kicks and punches, elegantly landing hit after hit on the demon's body. The monster tried retaliating by throwing punches towards Naruto, but they were way to weak and slow. Naruto easily dodged each one of them. The demon was getting battered, punch after punch landing each and every limb of the monster's body. The winged monster desperately tried blocking the blows but to no avail.

Naruto then landed one clean hit on the demon's face, making the demon fly and skid across the ground.

"(Cough), How...How dare you!" The demon yelled.

'Time to finish him...' Naruto thought while walking over to the downed body of the injured monster.

"Any last words?" Naruto asked while pointing the barrel of his gun towards to monsters head.

"F...Fuck you..." The demon snarled

Naruto aimed his handgun at the monster, ready to pull the trigger and land the last killing blow, but before he could fire, something else hit the monster in the chest, instantly killing it. Naruto turned around and saw the green haired girl with her sniper in her hand. Naruto connected two and two together and figured out that she landed the killing blow.

"Oi! That was my kill!" Naruto yelled

Naruto was throwing a mini-tantrum over losing that kill like a little child. He was stomping around and waving his hands in the air.

"I would have looked so cool too!" Naruto cried to himself on his knees comically.

He took another glimpse at the girl and noticed that she was drifting into unconsciousness. She started tilting to the side, her eyes were flickering from open to closed and she began to fall to the ground.

"Oi!" Naruto exclaimed while running over to the girl as quick as possible.

Naruto caught her in his hands. He noticed that her stomach was bleeding and her right leg was also badly damaged. Naruto carried her into his small hut and quickly grabbed some clean water he kept in a bucket to clean off her wounds and took some old towels to cover the wound. Naruto wasn't that good with first aid, but he learned some stuff in his early life in the orphanage, albeit just the bare minimum.

Naruto finished patching her up. He wiped the sweat forming on his forehead and grabbed one of the few bottles of water he had to drink.

"That surprisingly took a long time..." Naruto sighed

He looked at the girl, currently sleeping on the hay bed in his hut. Naruto just sighed again, looking back at his current situation he unintentionally made himself apart of. Naruto then walked outside of his hut and looked at the beautiful scenery he inhabited. Naruto walked into an open patch of grass and lied down. The wind was slowly lulling him to sleep, along with the sound of the rushing water in the stream and the birds chirping in the sky.

"I don't think that girl would mind if I took a quick nap…" Naruto whispered to himself while slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later…**

* * *

The green haired girl woke up to an unfamiliar looking place. The place looked rustic and poorly made. It was made out of dirt or mud, sticks, and leaves. It was rather small with a few random stuff lying around the place like empty bottles and old rags.

"Where the hell am I?" She said while sitting up.

A sudden wave of pain and agony washed over her and she grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Shit!" She yelled loudly.

She composed herself and stood up. She winced from the pain she felt from her stomach and leg and wobbled out the hut trying to find out where she actually was. Hopefully, she wasn't abducted by a group of devils or something. With the job she had, that was an actual possibility.

She walked out and was met with the beautiful scenery of the plot of land she was on. The place was very green, and the land was blessed with luscious green grass and a beautiful forest surrounding it. The stream was just an added bonus, with the clearly fresh and clear water flowing in a uniform direction. It looked like a tiny piece of paradise.

She then noticed a teenager, around her age, sleeping on the grass. He looked so carefree and relaxed. She limped over to the guy lying down in the grass and loomed over his body. She then moved her face down and…

"Hey!" She yelled at his face.

He jolted awake with an absolutely surprised face. He was met with the face of the very green haired girl he saved just earlier today.

"What the hell!?" Naruto exclaimed

"Where am I, blondie?" She questioned while staring at his face with a stern face.

Naruto quickly decided to ignore what she called him and answer her question in a 'civilized' manner.

"You're on my little plot of land," Naruto said while standing up and dusting himself off.

"You know, the one you stumbled in with the demon man." Naruto continued while looking at the girl dead in the eyes.

"No way, if it was the same place, some of the trees would have been destroyed and at least some blood would have been found." She refused.

She thought that there was no way she was standing in the very place where an, albeit small-scale battle happened. A small supernatural battle is still a battle nonetheless, and any supernatural, **ANY** supernatural battle, contains some sort of collateral damage. So, you can understand her absolute refusal of this notion.

'Is this kid stupid? I swear I'm always stuck with the dumb ones!' She thought.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and just sighed at the look on her face like she was silently calling him stupid (and he thought right).

"Look behind you," Naruto said while gesturing behind her.

She turned around and was met with trees split in half, blood stains on the grass and black ash marks on the ground.

"Whoops…" She said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Whoops, indeed." Naruto chuckled.

She suddenly noticed that the devil she was chasing was also gone. She took a third and fourth look just to make sure, and she definitely didn't see the devil lying around dead anywhere.

"Where the fuck is the devil?" She asked Naruto in a sort of aggressive way.

"Oh… That's what I forgot!" Naruto exclaimed in realization that he completely forgot to dispose of the monster thing he was fighting.

"The little shit… probably was playing dead and got away…" She said.

"There goes my paycheck…" She mumbled to herself.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. I didn't actually catch your name." Naruto sheepishly said.

"Sinon, what's your's blondie?" The girl said, now identified as Sinon.

"Oh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto grinned.

"So, fishcake?" Sinon chuckled.

"It's fucking maelstrom!" Naruto exclaimed while also crying to himself for such an unfortunate name.

She then burst into laughter after his reaction. She kept laughing, much to Naruto's annoyance. She then felt another wave of pain wash over her once again, and she winced and held her stomach in pain.

"Oi, you shouldn't be standing around like that Sinon-san!" Naruto said, noticing the wince Sinon suddenly had on her face.

Naruto ran over and offered her a shoulder to lean on, which she took, albeit, not willingly. It's not like she had a choice, her body wasn't really on her side this time.

"You don't need to help me you know," Sinon said while being guided back to Naruto's hut.

Naruto just guided her inside in silence not saying anything to respond. She sat back down on the hay pile. Naruto walked out and went to grab some fresh, clean water he had in a bucket. He took one of his empty bottles and filled it up and walked back into the hut.

"Here, drink this water up. It should help." Naruto said.

"Thanks…" Sinon replied, while she took the water bottle from his hand and drank it up.

Sinon quickly finished up the whole bottle. She returned the bottle to Naruto and Naruto put it back in its original place.

"I should get going now... " Sinon said while trying to get back up.

"Hey, you shouldn't be walking around like that!" Naruto said while moving her back down on to the makeshift bed.

"Just stay here for a little while, to heal." Naruto suggested.

"No, I shouldn't, I don't want to be a burden on you…" Sinon said.

"Just sit down…" Naruto sighed.

"How..." Sinon mumbled.

"How could you help someone that destroyed apart of your land and almost made you die?" Sinon question with some frustration.

"Well, the answer to that is…"

"I could never leave someone to wander into the forest injured, awaiting their death, knowing I could have saved them…" Naruto said while walking over to her and looking at her dead in the eyes.

"No matter what," Naruto said.

She was shocked at his answer. Usually, a person wouldn't be so selfless and helpful to someone they just met. She looked back into his eyes and sighed.

'Might as well stay...he seems trustworthy enough...' Sinon thought.

"I guess I could...stay for a little while…" She mumbled

"Great! Now time to inspect those makeshift bandages I made!" Naruto grinned while walking over and quite suddenly touching her stomach.

"O-Oi! What the fuck are you doing!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"I'm just checking the bandages, sheesh, no need to yell…" Naruto said while rubbing his ears.

"F-Fine…" She huffed.

"You know, a girl like you shouldn't have such a potty mouth," Naruto said while looking at the bandages.

"Excuse me?" Sinon said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Uh, sorry, I just didn't expect it when first meeting you. Usually, the girls that I have seen don't cuss so freely. The old ladies around where I live say that it's improper." Naruto responded.

"Well don't expect me to change, fishcake." She said.

"Again with the fishcake?" Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"What? I feel like it's pretty fitting, don't you think." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Great," Naruto replied with another sigh.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5 (4)**

 **Well, thanks for reading this long-awaited chapter. I'll try to post longer chapters in the future and I'll try to make the next chapter longer for you guys. To be honest, this chapter was pretty short compared to the other ones. The next chapter, I'll try to aim for around, maybe 5K words, maybe even higher. I know you guys were expecting something a little more exciting, but I tried to make this more of a chapter focused on the budding relationship of Naruto and Sinon.**

 **Well, thank you for reading this new chapter and also vote down in the comments if you want to see Zero Two in the final harem list.**

 **(You can also vote in the poll on my profile!)**

 **-Spark Out**


	6. Big News Regarding this Story

**Gunslinger Resurrection: Prologue**

 **Hey Guys, It's your boy OrangeSpark. I was planning to re write this story because I lost inspiration in the original idea of the story and I felt like the plot was too rushed. I crafted a new prologue of the new Gunslinger rewrite. Should I replace this story with this new idea. Take a quick look at the little prologue I wrote for it and tell me if I should do it and if you would enjoy it. The idea of Naruto using guns is the same but him coming from the Elemental Nations is different. So it might be a big turn off to people but drop down a comment to let me see if you guys want this and would enjoy this.**

* * *

In Downtown Tokyo, sometime in the night in an undisclosed location, two men are present in an alleyway standing a few feet away from each other. One man was having a quick smoke while taking slight cover from the nighttime drizzle under a roof.

"I got a job for you…"The man with the smokes said, calmly while taking a small puff of his cigar.

"How much are you paying?"

The other man was a slightly above average height man, with blond hair. The darkness made his face difficult to see as the shadows of the night mask his face. He was wearing an ominous trench coat, dressed in midnight black. He also wore black jeans and black combat boots.

"Well, this job is a little…"

"Different..." The man said as he made rings with each puff of smoke he released into the air.

"Stop stalling, I got other orders I gotta complete, old man." The blond man grudgingly said.

"Well, It's pretty simple really, I want you to keep watch of a certain sacred gear holder, named Issei Hyoudou." The man with the cigar said

"Seems a little simple don't you think. Why can't you get one of your field grunts to do it for you, seems a little less costly to get them to do it, than me." The blond responded with a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

"Well, of course, I have, but I don't really…" The man hesitated a little "Trust them fully…"

The blond looked at the man in interest as he uttered that sentence. It's not every day you see one of the big faction leaders, worried about something so insignificant as a small mission like this, involving some two winged field grunts.

"I have a feeling that they are not exactly, how can you say this… trustworthy right now." The man grunted.

"In which way?" The blond questioned

"They have been quite vague in their mission reports. They also seemed to be quite distant with me, and one particular one seemed a little more rebellious than usual, hanging up on some calls I've made about the mission and downright not giving me any information. I've grown a little… wary you could say." The man responded

"What do you want me to do?" The blond responded

"It's simple really. I want you to implement yourself into the little group I've stationed to scout the very man you have to scout as well."

"So you want me to act as a Double Agent in a way." The blond said.

"Exactly. You spy on my group, as you spy on the Sacred Gear holder as well. Killing two birds with one stone." The man laughed.

"Alright, how much are you paying me?" The blond responded.

The man simply just gave a quick glance at the blond man he was talking to. The man shuffled around in one of the pockets of his coat and took out a small picture of a loving couple. He threw the photo in between himself and the blond.

"I got some valuable information on some people that you're looking for…" The man said, "Someone you're hunting down."

The blond took a glance at the photo. It was a picture of two people that were very familiar with. A man with blond hair and a woman with red hair.

"Where the fuck did you get this photo…" The blond snarled silently while looking at the man.

"You want to know where? (laughs) You got to do the job then don't you." The man chuckled.

"Are fucking blackmailing me old man?" The blond said.

"Call it… Good business…" The man responded as he took the remaining part of his cigar and threw it on the ground, then stomping out the lingering embers.

"Fine… I'll fucking do your little job." The blond sighed.

"Great! With that, I'll be off Gunslinger-san. Thanks for doing business with you. I hope that we can work well with each other in our endeavors." The man smiled while unleashing his 12 wings from their confines.

"You better do good by your word old man." The blond grunted.

The winged man flew away with a small wave and smile, into the midnight rain. The blond just stood there in the alleyway looking at the slowly disappearing image of the man present with him in this very alley.

The blond then started walking over to the small photo on the ground in the alleyway he was present in. He picked it up and looked longingly at it, as he was lost in thought.

"I'll get my revenge for you…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mom…" "Dad…:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Small Authors Note, And A Small Mini Chapter.**

 **Alright, damn, it's been quite a while since I wrote for this story huh? So basically, I have been feeling very unsatisfied with how this story was going and I wanted to rewrite it. But because so many people wanted this to continue, I decided to keep it how it is and to split my little teaser from the last chapter and make it to a full story, and HERE IT IS!**

 **The story is called Syndicate, and if you really did enjoy the little teaser I put out there, you can go read the new story on my profile and maybe drop a little review to help me improve! Thanks for following this story for so long by the way!**

 **742 Followers, GODDAMN!**

 **Well let's get a move on to this little mini-chapter.**

* * *

"So this is where you live then?" Sinon asked while taking a quick look around the tiny hut that they both resided in.

"Seems a little...rustic don't you think?" She continued as she began feeling up the haystack she was sitting on.

"Well, that's what happens when you abandon regular society…" Naruto chuckles to himself.

"Why? You are literally camping outside of a nice village with multiple hotels that reside within it. From what I can see, you do have enough money for one…" Sinon said while taking a quick glance at the remaining 42 000 yen in a small bag in the corner of the room.

"And you probably could get a job eventually, looking at your physique and all, so why are you camping out and living in a god damn forest?" Sinon said while gesturing to the hut.

"Well, you can't exactly walk around with this thing in your hand..." Naruto smirked while playing with his newly acquired handgun.

"And unlike you, I don't like to take too many risks that can get me in serious trouble." Naruto said while slipping the barrel of the gun into his pocket.

"How did you even end up here anyway…" Sinon sighed dejectedly, knowing that she would not win the previous argument.

"That… I don't really want to talk about…" Naruto said while looking away.

Sinon just took a long look at Naruto's odd reaction. She decided to let it go, seeing how they just met. It's no use prying into another person's life so soon.

"Alright." Sinon sighed while taking another look around.

"So do you think you can start walking now, or do you need a little more rest?" Naruto asked while taking a look at her bandaged stomach.

"Let me try…" Sinon mumbled while slowly lifting her body from the haystack.

A sharp pain then shoots from her stomach making her wince slightly from the sudden pain.

"It's best that you stay here for a while. I know it may not be what you're used to but hopefully, I can possibly cater to all your needs." Naruto smiled.

"Are you hitting on me Fishcake?" Sinon chuckled while looking at Naruto's suddenly flustered red face.

"Wha-What?" Naruto stuttered with a red steaming face.

"I don't know Fishcake, 'cattering to all my needs' sound a little like somebody trying to hit on me if you know what I mean," Sinon said while looking sultrily a Naruto with a slight small on her face.

"Umm… I-I'm gonna go get some...bandages...yeah...bandages!" Naruto exclaimed while running towards Clover Town to fetch some supplies.

As Sinon laughed and watched Naruto's retreating figure in the distance, she notices that Naruto forgot to bring any money with him on his way to town.

"That idiot…" Sinon sighed while lying back down and looking up at the ceiling of the hut.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all…" Sinon smiled while closing her eyes to get a quick, well-deserved nap.

* * *

 **Chapter End (Mini Chapter 4.5)**

 **Thanks for reading once again. I'll try to update more often for this story, but I'm a little more invested into Syndicate right now. It's a similar premise, as Naruto is still a Gunslinger in that story and it is still Naruto X Akeno.**

 **So if you want to read SYNDICATE, hit up your boys profile and drop by to read and review. Thanks!**


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

* * *

 _VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THROUGH THE WHOLE THING!_

* * *

 **Unfortunately once again, you are met with the ever depressing AUTHORS NOTE. I felt like I needed to explain the situation of this story, as I feel like you guys deserve more than just a cheap cliff hanger, and I don't want you guys to hold on to a false sense of hope that this story will continue.**

 **But fear not, this is not as bad as you think it is. While I hate to break it to you guys, this story is dead, but I'm pretty sure you guys already know that. Essentially, I have lost all passion for this story as I couldn't see how I could effectively create a good story with what I had left with the plot.**

 **BUT FEAR NOT, I HAVE CREATED A REWRITE A WHILE AGO.**

 **This rewrite is called Syndicate, a better-structured story with a better plotline. I essentially created the story Syndicate at the same time is this story, or better yet, I wrote Syndicate when I got bored with Gunslinger.**

 **I actually planned not to tell you about the other story as it didn't have the Akeno pairing but I actually managed to fit her in into the harem, so all of you Akeno lovers won't have to fear losing her.**

 **While I understand your disappointment in me and the story, I hope you guys go on and enjoy Syndicate as much as I enjoyed writing it. In retrospect, technically the Gunslinger isn't dead as the stories are quite similar.**

 **But Syndicate is better in my opinion. :)**

 **Here's the Summary of Syndicate if you're interested.**

They took everything from him. He lost the only ray of hope he had in his early life. He sought justice for the crimes they committed on him many years ago and still wanders the world looking for them. He was denied the love that he was entitled to and now he was here to get his revenge... and he's not afraid to step on a few butterflies on the way. (OOC Naruto)

 **Sorry again for everything, I hope you can forgive me. I'll keep the story up as this story has given me so much, such as all of you loyal readers on the site. I wholeheartedly appreciate all of you!**

 **PS: No flames :( I know how toxic some people could be in the comments. Just some constructive criticism and suggestions would be appreciated!**

 **Thanks for Reading,**

 **Spark**


End file.
